Before you go
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: STOLOVAN, Un songfic con la cancion "postcards y polaroids" de Sleeping with sirens", pasen y lean...


ejem... Hola!  
>Este es un Songfic de la pareja stolovan con la canción "Postcards and Polaroids" de "Sleeping with sirens"<p>

Espero que les guste, dios escribir sobre estos personajes costo un poco, pero denle una oportunidad.

Disclaimer: South Park **NO** me pertenece T-T , sino a Trey y Matt

ohohoh verdad... deberian escuchar la canción mientras leen este fic, aca esta el link:  
>watch?v=aACA1Gu7_l8&ob=av2n (me encanta leer songfics mientras escucho la canción *0* )

* * *

><p><span>"Before you go…"<span>

¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación de que te encantaría hablar con esa persona en especial? Capta tu atención y te gustaría conocerla, Puede sonar torpe pero es justo así como se sentían dos chicos en este momento, en otra de las conocidas fiestas de Token.

Kevin Stoley miraba a cierto castaño de reojo, hace poco había empezado a hablar más con Clyde Donovan, no es como si nunca hubieran sido amigos, solo que de pequeños, sus grupos eran "distintos"… pero hace unas semanas decidió tomar el primer paso y conocerse más.

Y era justo como se lo imagino, bromista, alegre, ingenuo y amable, de las personas que tienen una personalidad que llama a la atención, lo que no le gustaba… es que otras y otros ya le estaban echando el ojo.

Se paso una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo un poco y sacudiendo el cuello de su camiseta azul, puede que este haciendo frió afuera pero esa casa, con todas las personas bailando y fumando, era un horno humano.

-bueno… siempre hay que intentar. – murmuro para si mismo mientras sonreía de lado y dirigía la mirada a su grupo de amigos.

:::: :::: :::: ::::

Clyde Donovan estaba teniendo un buen tiempo en esa fiesta, la música era buena, la comida era deliciosa pero solo había una única cosa que lo estaba incomodando desde que llego, ¿Era idea suya o Token y Bebe lo llevaban "acosando" desde hace un buen rato?

No es que se crea una persona súper atractiva pero, cada vez que se iba a servir comida, bailar solo o trataba de alejarse de la pareja bizarra de Craig y Tweek, quien por cierto estaban haciendo en publico una muestra de las mil formas que se puede intercambiar saliva entre dos, Token aparecía y buscaba tema de conversación como "¿la estas pasando bien?", "¿me acompañas a buscar algo a la cocina?". Y si no era Token… Bebe aparecía y le abrazaba por detrás o le susurraba cosas al odio que lo ponían incomodo.

Suspiro y busco con la mirada a su amigo pelinegro, Kevin estaba sentado con su grupo y se veía algo aburrido, tenia ganas de hablar con el, hace poco se dio cuenta de algo muy importante… algo que talvez nunca se anime a confesar.

"_Tal vez debería hablar con el…"_

- Hey Clyde! – la voz nasal de Craig lo regreso a la normalidad, estaba sentado en un sofá con Tweek a su costado – Token te esta buscando.

- Ah? Un momento, voy a hablar con Kevin.

_Ooh ooh...  
>Ooh ooh ooh oooh...<em>

Mientras se acercaba al pelinegro, comenzó una música de fondo.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh...  
>Ooh ooh ooh oooh...<em>

- Hey! Kevin, eh… ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta…? – pregunta un poco nervioso el castaño, Kevin lo esta mirando fijamente.

Hey, I know it hurts to watch me leave  
>But say it ain't so, how could you ever replace me?<p>

- Hola Clyde! – El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, Clyde se había acercado donde el; pasaron un buen momento, podian conversar sobre lo que quisieran, la fiesta, ellos mismos, la música que estaba sonando ahora mismo, hasta que Clyde, pensando que ya era momento de entrar en otro tema, pregunto:

_You're so shy when you wanna be standing in front of me  
>Mind spinning in circles, you're waiting to speak<em>

-¿Y… ya bailaste con alguien que te interese…? – pregunto, Kevin se atoro con su ponche y lo miro con los ojos abiertos, Clyde lo miraba nervioso.

_These hands here in front of me, anxiously waiting to see  
>How's it gonna be<em>

- No… pero y tu? Te he visto muy cerca con Bebe – _"y con Token también",_ termino en su mente Kevin. Clyde sintió que se iba a sonrojar, _"¿Kevin cree que me gusta Bebe?"_

_Before I go, oh oh oh oh  
>Let me remind you what you're waiting for<em>

- ¿¡Bebe!, no no Kevin, a mi… me gusta alguien… es un chico. – "lo dije, no más bien, lo insinue… ah dios ni yo me entiendo" pensaba el castaño.

_Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
>Could you love me just a little bit more?<br>One more time_

- E-en s-serio? – Kevin estaba más que sorprendido, su vaso cayo al suelo, pero felizmente su ponche ya estaba vació. - ¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco?

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh..._

_- _Espera, primero, deberías decirme tu también, q-quien te gusta… - La voz de Clyde comenzó enojada pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se fue poniendo nervioso.

_Ooh ooh ooh oooh..._

- Me gusta un chico también Clyde. – dijo Kevin decidido, viéndolo a los ojos, ahora o nunca, todo o nada… - Uno... muy lindo e ingenuo.

_Hey, hey darling, its so damn hard to say goodbye  
>You know I'll try my hardest, I'll never change who I am inside<em>

- En serio! – Oh si, Ganador al premio de personas más ingenuas en South Park: Clyde Donovan. Pero a quien engaña, era así como lo quería.

Una persona se va acercando a los chicos, rompiendo su pequeño espacio personal.

_Try so hard and its gotta be standing in front of me  
>Rose on the floor, and your eyes are on me<br>Tonight's all we got, keep your arms right here were it should be  
>Keep 'em wrapped around me<em>

- Clyde, te estaba buscando! – la voz de su amigo Token sonaba algo enojada y el castaño pareció no darse cuenta de la pelea de miradas que se entablaron Kevin y Token en esos momentos – Ah! y Kevin, Red quiere bailar contigo, deberías ir donde ella.

_Oh oh oh oh  
>Let me remind you what you're waiting for<em>

- Espera Kevin! Yo… ¿Token puedes decirle a Red que espere un momento? – La voz de Clyde sonaba fastidiada, no lo dejaban hablar tranquilo con su más reciente amigo, "_Qué no se dan cuenta que quiero un momento a solas con el? …. Espera, ¿¡Que!"_

_Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
>Could you love me just a little bit more?<em>

-Esta bien Clyde, ve con Token ehh… nos vemos luego. – Kevin se paro derrotado – Aunque creo que no bailare con Red, ya me tengo que ir…

So baby don't go, go, go  
>I don't think I'm finished with you yet<p>

- Espera Kevin! – Clyde salio detrás de el, Token se quedo viendo la escena y sonrió de lado "vaya… Clyde enamorado de esa forma no se ve todos los días."

_Baby don't go, go, go  
>I'll never be finished with you, no no<em>

Caminaba por la vereda fuera de la casa, estaba nevando y se puso su chaqueta, talvez deberia intentar hablar con Clyde en otro momento.

Don't go now, baby  
>Don't let me fall asleep alone<p>

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon atrás suyo, reacciono tarde y cuando volteo…

- Te encontré! – una bola de nieve cayo en la cabeza de Kevin y este cayo al suelo – OH perdón, Kevin! ¿Estas bien?

_She said, 'Oh no, baby'  
>I can't do this on my own<em>

- Clyde?, que haces aqui, no deberías estar hablando con Toke- Se puso nervioso, cualquiera que lo escuchara hablar así se daría cuenta que suena como una novia celosa.

_Before I go, oh oh oh oh  
>Let me remind you what you're waiting for<em>

- Kevin estas celoso? – dijo burlonamente, pero sus mejillas estaban algo rojas también, "mierda mierda mierda…"

_Before you go, oh oh oh oh  
>Could you love me just a little bit more?<br>One more time_

- ¿y que si estoy celoso? Lo admito lo estoy y ¿sabes por que? Por que te amo Clyde!– dijo Kevin con mirada seria mientras Clyde empezaba un proceso de rosado a rojo en su cara, era de verdad, no era mentira, Kevin había dicho que lo amaba.

_'ll never you alone_

- E-e s-serio…? – El castaño sintio como si su pecho se hinchara, una sensación de felicidad y una sonrisa boba aparecio en su cara.

_I wanna make it clear  
>And if you wait for me<em>

- Claro, por que te mentiri...- unos labios atraparon los suyos rápidamente mientras lo tiraba al suelo frió, sintió sus mejillas arder, pero el beso fue dulce y su mente se puso en blanco.

Echado en el frió piso con el castaño encima suyo besándolo desesperadamente, puso sus brazos ardedor de su cintura y correspondió, _estos son los momentos que más quería recordar._

_I'll always keep you here_

_Oh oh oh oh_

- Quieres ir a comer algo? Aun es muy temprano? – decía Clyde mientras miraba de reojo a su novio y lo agarraba de la mano.

_Let me remind you what you're waiting for  
>Before you go, oh oh oh oh<em>

- Tienes razon, bueno… no esperábamos salir de la fiesta tan temprano.

_Could you love me just a little, love me just a little bit more?_

- no me arrepiento de nada… - dijo el amante de los tacos mientras el fan de Star Wars le sonreía.

_Love me just a little, love me just a little bit more?_

* * *

><p>Bueno... se termina aqui, espero que te haya gustado, si es asi, por que no darle un review? o por que no agregarlo a favoritos? y si no te gusto: "por que put*s lo seguiste leyendo entonces? ok<p>

SilverHOSS: _Si estas leyendo esto (si no, le estoy hablando al aire hahah q divertido :D) GRACIAS POR PONER DOS DE MIS HISTORIAS EN FAVORITOS *0* no se si te gusta el stolovan ojala que si y por curiosa estes leyendo esto!_

_Gracias por leer esto, perdon si mi Clyde y Kevin salieron un poco OOC pero fue un desafio._

_- yoru-yube-_


End file.
